


Ani ze železa ani z mramoru

by kratula



Series: A co bylo dál ... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iron Man Gets a Statue, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Some Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka inspirovaná faktem, že Iron Manovi postavili v Itálii sochu (až se divím, že to ještě nikdo povídkově nezpracoval).Zkrátka Avengers, současní i bývalí se jedou zůčastnit slavnostního odhalení Tonyho pomníku, a protože jim celá akce přijde příliš nudná, suchá a formální, spáchají něco, co by  se Tonymu určitě líbilo.(volně navazuje na povídku "It's been a long, long time", ale není nutné jí číst, stačí vědět, že Steve nezůstal v minulosti s Peggy)





	Ani ze železa ani z mramoru

Když Steve rezignoval na svou pozici týmu a vzdal se titulu Kapitána Ameriky v Samův prospěch, čekal, že pokud někam poletí, bude to už vždycky prostřednictvím běžných aerolinek.

A vida něco přes čtyři měsíce od oné epické bitvy v troskách základny zase sedí na palubě quinjetu pilotovaného Clintem Bartonem. Jen složení posádky se dost liší od dob, kdy Avengers v šesti lidech začínali.

Vlastně nikdo z původní party už Avengerem není, snad jen u Thora je to s otazníkem, ale ostatní jsou buď mrtví nebo ve výslužbě. Bruce se vrátil učit na univerzitu, Clint zpátky na svou farmu, kde teď orá pole nebo trénuje své děti ve střelbě do terče a Steve? Inu, nejpřesnější termín momentálně zní muž v domácnosti.

Koupili si s Buckym kousek od Prospect Parku byt, nesrovnatelně prostornější než, kutloch, který sdíleli před válkou a Steve strávil velkou část léta jeho zařizováním a zvelebováním. Bucky se chtěl únavnému tažení po obchodech vyhnout galantní výmluvou, že Steve má lepší vkus, ale bylo mu to málo platné, stejně musel Steva několikrát doprovodit na různé bazary, swapy a bleší trhy při lovu za něčím unikátním.

Vlastně teď Steve vůbec podnikal hodně věcí, na které dřív neměl peníze, čas ani pomyšlení. Většinu života strávil v pocitu, že něco musí. Nejdřív všem včetně sebe dokázat, že není jen neužitečný chcípák. Když se to díky Erskinovu séru změnilo, tak zase věřil, že si tohle nové tělo, zdraví a sílu musí zasloužit, že nesmí ani na vteřinu zahálet. Musela přijít celovesmírná katastrofa a nejhorší bitva Stevova života, aby si uvědomil, že tohle nemusí dělat celý den, celý život.

Tím podivnější bylo zase sedět ve své obvyklé sedačce, až na to, že tentokrát byl oblečený v džínách a modré košili. Uniformu s hvězdou a pruhy už nosí někdo jiný.

Sam si pořád ještě tak docela nezvykl a v novém obleku byl pořád trochu nesvůj, tak protože neletěli do žádné bitvy, dal dnes taky přednost civilu.

To nejhorší, co je dnes může potkat jsou davy turistu, spáleniny od sluníčka, alergie na mořské plody a nekonečné, patetické a nudné proslovy.

Proslovům určitě neuniknou, dokonce se očekává, že i oni sami někoho delegují, aby mluvil, protože dnes odpoledne se na promenádě přímořského letoviska Forte dei Marmi bude slavnostně odhalovat socha Iron Mana.

Obyvatelé Spojených Států vnímali s rozporuplnými pocity, když je se vztyčením památníku „jejich“ hrdinovi, někdo předběhl. Jeden ultrakonzervativní politik měl dokonce značně urážlivý komentář, na který mu Pepper musela vzkázat, že Tony sám po matce pocházel z té „krachující zámořské zemičky, plné přičmoudlých gigolů a mafiánů“.

Výsledkem téhle mediální výměny názorů bylo, že z oficiálních představitelů státu nejel nikdo, ale Avengers, bývalí i současní, téměř všichni, takže bylo v quinjetu celkem narváno.

Scott a Hope proto jediní cestovali ve svých oblecích, aby se mohli scvrknout a uvolnit dvě křesla pro Bruce alias profesora Hulka.

Ten vypadal podstatně líp, než když ho Steve viděl naposledy. Ruka se mu částečně zahojila, dokonce s ní zvládl i určitý rozsah pohybu a zjevná popularita u studentů a mládeže obecně musela mít pozitivní účinek i na Brucovu duši.

O něj se Steve svým způsobem nejvíc bál, protože jejich zelený vědec byl vždycky velmi rezervovaný, intenzivní přátelské vztahy moc nepěstoval a dva lidi, ke kterým měl v týmu nejblíž, právě ztratil.

Kdo byl naopak na nejlepší cestě ke své staré formě, byl Thor. Dnes byl na palubě i celým týmem Strážců Galaxie – když se dozvěděli o odhalení sochy, vrátili se spěšně z bůhvíjakého konce vesmíru zpátky na Zemi – a společně s Quillem líčili nějaké své mezihvězdné dobrodružství. No, líčili! Spíš se trumfovali a hádali, kdo měl větší podíl na úspěšném výsledku. Rocket na místě kopilota vedle Clinta se ušklíbal pod vousy, protože bylo přece jasné, že ti dva nafoukaní idioti by to nezvládli bez něho.

Wanda s Petrem je vůbec neposlouchali a cosi si šeptali. Steve díky vylepšenému sluchu věděl, že jde o nějaké rady ohledně pozvání na rande, ale nechal si to pro sebe. Moc dobře si pamatoval, jaké to je být veřejně ztrapňován kvůli svému milostnému životu nebo spíš jeho absenci.

Čarodějka si vůbec s jejich novým pavoučím přírůstkem padla do noty. Měli k sobě nejblíž věkově i jinak měli překvapivě hodně společného. Krom jiného oba potřebovali intenzivní výcvik, aby mohli naplno využít své neobvyklé schopnosti. Wanda se nyní učila ovládal své síly pod vedeném doktora Strange a Peter trénoval spolu se Samem a Buckym. Steve, byť v důchodu, se občas přidal a viděl, že Spidermanovi zatím chybí jen dostatek zkušeností, jinak silou a obratností předčí i supervojáky napumpované sérem ze čtyřicátých let – tím Steva jen utvrdil ve víře, že odchod na odpočinek bylo správné rozhodnutí.

Vlastně byli trochu překvapení, že Petr neletěl už o den dřív soukromým tryskáčem s Pepper, Morgan a Happym a dal přednost společnosti bývalých a současných Avengers. Rhodes to třeba udělal, ale ten asi nepotřeboval urgentní radu v milostných záležitostech od své vrstevnice.

Strange s nimi taky neletěl, jenže ten si dokáže otevřít portál kamkoli potřebuje, tak pokud se bude chtít zúčastnit, prostě si odskočí ze své newyorské svatyně. A Carol Danversová? Inu Steve si pořád nebyl jistý, co si o ní myslet. Byla mocná, sebejistá, jedna ruka s Furym a objevovala se, jak se jí zrovna zachtělo, takže pokud se ukáže, jistě bude mít opět nepřehlédnutelné entrée.

„Rozumí vůbec někdo z nás italsky?“ zeptal se najednou Petr, když měli asi dvacet minut do přistání.

„Jsem si jistý, že oficiální představitelé budou mluvit přinejmenším obstojnou angličtinou.“ poznamenal Bruce, ovšem Sam namítl: „Ale někdy je fajn rozumět i tomu, co nechtějí, abychom slyšeli!“

„Žádnej strach!" ozval se od řízení Clint: „Nataša umí perfektně ...“ zarazil se uprostřed věty a pak se v quinjetu na moment rozhostilo tíživé ticho.

„No, já a Steve tak něco málo umíme, dík tomu, že jsme tu za války chvíli sloužili.“ prolomil mlčení Bucky.

„Takže pokud bude naše zrezivělá, osmdesát let stará Italština něco platná ...“

„Lepší než nic.“ zavrčel Rocket a začal se velice sarkasticky hlásit vykulenému operátorovi na věži základny La Spezia.

Zanedlouho už seděl quinjet na okraji přistávací dráhy a u jeho otevírající se zádi čekala menší, vesměs uniformovaná delegace. Člověk se ani nemusel vyznat v cizokrajných frčkách, aby v čele toho původu identifikoval generála a ten civilista v drahém obleku bude zaručeně nějaký politik.

Nějak se stalo, že Steve vykročil na pevnou zemi první, možná proto, že měl sedadlo nejblíž východu a roli sehrála i síla zvyku.

Zatím co generál stoicky vyčkával na místě, politik se vrhl kupředu, doslova ukradl Stevovu pravici a začal s ní mohutně potřásat: „Jaká to čest! Veliká čest přivítat na italské půdě slovutného Kapitána Ameriku!“

Steve se mu jemně, ale rezolutně vytrhl a s kamennou tváří vrtěl hlavou: „To musí být nějaká mýlka. Kapitán Amerika je támhle!“

Politik se podíval přes jeho rameno na Sama Wilsona, svraštil obočí: „Capitano America? Lui? Non è troppo buio?”

Generál v pozadí obrátil oči v sloup, Steve měl co dělat, aby zachoval přátelský výraz, ale to už se vedle něj objevil Bucky a nasadil svůj “vražedný” obličej a celkový dojem posílil těžkým ruským přízvukem: “Sám předchozí kapitán uznal Falcona hodného té cti. Máte s tím problém?”

Politik, který se opomněl představit, zbledl a začal směsicí italštiny a angličtiny zmateně mlet: “Jistě, že ne? Sigone Falco, si. Totiž Capitano Falco, chci říct, je mi velikou ctí pane Falco Americano!”

Generál a jeho suita dostali jakési obličejové křeče, také většině Avengers cukaly koutky a Wanda s Petrem se dokonce neovladatelně hihňali. Naštěstí stáli úplně vzadu. A Samovi toho Amerického Sokola nikdo pěkně dlouho neodpáře.

Pak konečně blekotajícího politika odsunul do pozadí generál, zasalutoval, představil se jako Alfonso Glari a vyjádřil potěšní přivítat na své základně tým, který opakovaně zachránil Zemi.

Glari se Stevovi zamlouval, trochu mu připomněl plukovníka Phillipse – tvrdý profesionál, nemající čas na nesmysly, alergický na vnější zásahy, ale schopný přiznat omyl a ocenit dobře odvedenou práci.

Generál následně stručně představil své důstojíky i onoho hulvátského lokálního politika, ujistil Avengers, že o jejich stroj bude náležitě postaráno a pak už své hosty eskortoval přes letištní plochu k řadě aut.

Většinu jízdy si dělali legraci z popleteného Itala a Petr znamenitě napodoboval politikův projev, ale Steve brzy přestal poslouchat a zadíval se z okna. Bylo tu nádherně, dokonce i v tomhle konkrétním místě zaplaveném hotely, apartmány a turisty. On a Bucky sjezdili skoro celý svět, ale vždycky to bylo v rámci nějaké mise a je těžké, kochat se památkami, když kolem vás sviští kulky. Budou si muset udělat čas na pořádnou dovolenou

Než se nadáli, limuzína je vyklopila u zadního vchodu nějakého hotelu, takže se dovnitř dostali bez povšimnutí veřejnosti a v uzavřeném salonku se konečně sešli s Rhodesem, Pepper a ostatními.

Morgan, v sytě rudých šatičkách, skočila s radostným výkřikem do náruče Petrovi, Rhodey se optal, zda měli klidný let a při zmínce o zdejším starostovi se ušklíbl, že s tím idiotem už se taky setkali. Pepper při té přiležitostu udělala kyselý obličej. Ani jeden neměl formální oděv, na Rhodesově bílém tričku byla velká komiksová kresba ptakopyska a Pepper měla letní šaty v zářivě modré barvě.  
"Harley tu není?" ptal se zklamaně Petr.  
"Znáš ho, nemá rád objektivy. Chce si co nejdéle udržet soukromí, ale přijde příští víkend k nám." odpověděla Pepper.

Čtvrt hodiny po Avengers dorazila do salonku skupinka Wakanďanů . T'Challu a jeho sestru krom dvou členek osobní gardy doprovázela ještě Nakia, poprvé veřejně v roli královy snoubenky.

Steve už se chystal říct, že jsou kompletní, když hlavním vchodem vstoupil vysoký, štíhlý člověk s delšími světle kaštanovými vlasy. Velmi galantně pozdravil Pepper a ta ho následně představila jako autora sochy Giovanniho Marignana.

Nebýt tmavých očí, nepůsobil sochař vůbec jako jižanský typ, ale když si potřásali rukou, neušlo Stevovi, že má Marignano silné, šlachovoté ruce, zvyklé manuálně pracovat.

Následně se do salonku vhrnul starosta, aby jim připomněl, že slavnost za okamžik začíná. Následovali tedy teatrálního politika ven, tentokrát hlavním vchodem a venku už je čekali cvakající aparáty novinářů, i fotáky a mobily obyčejných lidí. Hlavní třídu lemovaly nadšeně pokřikující davy a uprostřed toho všeho na ostrůvku mezi jízdními pruhy stála socha, prozatím zakrytá bílou plachtou, z pod které vykukoval jen kousek betonového soklu. A před ní provizorní pódium s řečnickým pultíkem.

Jak pochodovali ulicí, lidé je nadšeně zdravili, mnozí mávali plastovými replikamy jejich charakteristické výzbroje, rudozlaté obličejové masky pochopitelně vedly.

Jakmile dorazili až k tribuně, starosta viditelně zneklidněl, zjevně nedomyslel organizaci, protože na pódium se všichni naráz nevešli a nebyly tu ani židličky k sezení. Aby tu nepostávali jak školáci na hanbě, srovnali se podél zábradlí, které je oddělovalo od diváků – ti hned využili situace a natahovali telefony pro selfíčko nebo fotky k podpisu.

Steve nasadil svůj nejzářivější kapitánský úsměv a podepisoval jako o život, aby uspokojil co nejvíc zájemců. Znovu si připomněl, že žádná zkušenost není zbytečná a ani těch několik měsíců v křiklavém kostýmu s punčochami během turné s USO už mu nepřišlo marných. Dnes si navrch ani nemusí připadat trapně, protože dokázal víc, než jen každý večer markýrovat ránu pěstí Hitlerovi.

Ne všichni dokázali čelit fanouškům s takovým nadhledem, Petr se červenal, Rhodey byl malinko prkernný, jako by právě podával hlášení, Sam se do toho pomalu začínal dostávat, usmíval se a žertoval se svými příznivci, Thor byl patřičně majestátní a Quill zas jak urvaný ze řetězu, předváděl taneční pohyby, objímal se s dívkami a ukazoval různá gesta. Nebula se tvářila natolik vražedně, že ji raději nechali všichni být a Rocket prskal a sprostě nadával, když se ho snažili hladit po hlavě jako nějakého pitomého plyšáka.

Steve se honem obrátil zpátky k Buckymu, aby se nahlas nerozchechtal. Jenže jeho přítel se tvářil, že by se nejradši propadl do země. Stále bojoval se svou minulostí a nechápal, že ho někdo může pokládat za hrdinu, chtít s ním mít fotku nebo si sáhnout pro štěstí na jeho kovovou paži.

Steve Buckyho povzbudivě objal kolem ramen a jeden mladík s mobilem v ruce, se na ně prosebně usmál: “Bacio, per favore!” No mohli mu nevyhovět? A za radostného pokřiku okolo stojících se políbili.

Bylo to všechno hrozně milé, ale jaksi krotké. Steve byl možná profík, ale při nejlepší snaze nebyl od přírody showman a Tonyho přirozená schopnost uhranout davy tu dnes nápadně scházela. No snad ty davy ohramí alespoň socha.

Politik, který se po celou dobů focení a podepisování významně díval na hodinky, si odkašlal. Na jeho pokyn spustila italská hymna, následovaná tou americkou. Všichni se uklidnili a tak nějak srovnali do pozoru a starosta začal řečnit.

Italštinou s patřičně teatrálním přednesem, proloženým patetickými gesty, mlel cosi o velké a nezapomenutelné oběti, nehynoucí vděčnosti celého vesmíru a Itálie na prvním místě. Steve byl vděčný, že většina jeho přátel italsky nerozumí, ale stejně k němu tichou poštou dorazil vzkaz, že být Tony tady, tak toho troubu vystřelí repulsorem až na Sicílii.

Na starostův projev navázala trubková pasáž z Aidy a pak si vzal slovo generál Glari, mnohem stručněji a prostšími slovy ocenil Tonyho statečnost. Pak opustil tribunu za zvuků další operní skladby a Steve poslal tichou poštou dotaz, zda by někdo nemohl hacknout zvukovou aparaturu a pustit nějakou trefnější muziku.

Ještě se u řečnického pultíku vystřídali on sám, Rohodey a Pepper, tentokrát už bez operní vložky, aby na závěr přišel sám autor, poděkoval vedení města Forte dei Marmi, za prostor, kde mohl veřejně vzdát svůj hold Iron Manovi a následně velice hezky promluvil o tom, že hrdinství není o penězích, mechanických oblecích, superschopnostech nebo magii, ale pouze o rozhodnutí jedince udělat správnou věc a postavit se bezpráví. Marignano za ta slova sklidil zasloužený potlestk.

Pak už se přesunul ke svému výtvoru, uchopil cíp plachty, trhl a jak materiál klouzal na zem a odhaloval sochu, ozvalo se z reproduktorů dunivé: “Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long I'm glad to be back, Yes, I'm let loose, From the noose, ...“

Politikovi šokem spadla čelist, generál to sledoval se škodolibým uspokojením, většině Avengers cukaly koutky, Morgan tleskala a poskakovala do rytmu, Pepper se usmívala, ale tekly jí slzy a Steve zíral s otevřenou pusou.

On sám mnohokrát Tonyho zkoušel zachytit ve svých kresbách, v obleku i bez něj, ale žádný Stevův portrét, byť zdařilý a realistický, nezachytil esenci toho, co znamená být Iron Man tak dobře, jako toto dílo.

Marignano se nesnažil o doslovnost, vytvořil Iron Mana v charakteristické přistávací póze, s pěstí opřenou o zem, ale vůbec se nepokoušel ztvárnit jeden konkrétní oblek.

Však jich Tony za ty roky navrhl několik desítek a poučen předchozími nezdary a a problémy, každý další model vylepšoval. Steve nedovedl dost dobře ocenit jejich technickou propracovanost, ale debaty o designu jednotlivých brnění, byly prvním neformálním pojítkem mezi ním a Tonym. I po letech fungovalo tohle téma jako prolamovač ledů mezi nimi, Stevovi se obzvlášť líbily hladké, organické linie Tonyho posledního výtvoru.

Nicméně Marignanova socha se nepodobala žádnému konkrétnímu brnění nejen tvary, ale ani barvou. Místo notoricky známe rudo zlaté kombinace tu byl stříbřitý, ocelový lesk a povrch skulptury sestával z jednotlivých faset, které odrážely svět kolem sebe jako střípky velikého zrcadla.  
Bylo to geniální, každý, kdo se k soše přiblíží, může v některé fasetě spatřit odraz své tváře – i ty můžeš být hrdinou, všechno je jen o rozhodnutí nestrávit svůj život jen v komfortní zóně. Zrovna Tony se docela lehce mohl z Afghánistánu bez mrknutí oka vrátit do své luxusní vily a snažit se na všechno zapomenout v záplavě ještě divočejších večírků, alkoholu a povrchních krásek.

Steve se probral ze svého vzpomínkového transu, AC/DC dozněli, stejně jako frenetický potlesk diváků a celá oficiální sláva zřejmě skončila.

Pepper dojatě děkovala sochaři, ještě jednou zamávali svým nadšeným příznivcům a vrátili se do hotelu, kde se měl konat malý raut. Jenže v režii pana starosty to vypadalo na pekelnou nudu.

Jakmile začal ten kašpar zase řečnit, zjevil se Marignano vedle Steva, Sama a Buckyho a špitl: „Chtěli byste raději na pořádný večírek?“

„Cokoliv, jen né ho znova poslouchat.“ odpověděl Bucky, ale Steve se zamračil: „Jenže, jak nenápadně zmizíme?“

Než stačil vymyslet nějakou přijatelnou strategii, objevil se tu i generál Glari a polohlasně oznámil: „Když mi podepíšete fotky pro vnoučata, tak budu krýt váš ústup!“

„Než zítra odletíme, bude mít kompletní sestavu v kanceláři!“ ujistil ho Steve, generál se zazubil, zasalutoval a odešel cosi pošeptat svému pobočníkovi. Ten se ušklíbl, na chvíli zmizel někde na chodbě, aby se během minuty vrátila hlásil starostovi, že se jistá slečna Barberino dožaduje vstupu na párty. Politik zbledl, uvolnil si kravatu, začal cosi mumlat a pak se dal více, méně na úprk směrem k toaletám. Mezi italskou částí hostů zavládl zmatek, někdo se pokusil starostu následovat, ale Avengers a spol. se po sobě rychle podívali a začali mizet zadním vchodem.

V uličce za hotelem na ně stále čekala auta a mladý voják, který šoféroval první vůz, zasalutoval a prohlásil: „Generál poručil, že vás máme odvézt, kamkoli si budete přát!“

Jakmile nasedli, zeptal se Sam Marignana, co měla znamenat ta scénka v hotelu. Sochař se ušklíbl: „Náš pan starosta vede trochu náročný milostný život. Je asi jeden z mála, komu se neulevilo, když se zas půlka lidstva vrátila mezi živé, protože to zahrnovalo i několik dam, kterým slíbil manželství.“

Všichni v autě vyprskli, a když se zase uklidnili, dodal sochař vážněji: „Zato Glari byl štěstím bez sebe. Přišel tehdy o manželku, oba syny i s rodinami, zbyla mu jen jediná, tehdy dvouletá vnučka.“

Steve si znovu na generálově místě představil Phillipse, jak se stará o malou holčičku.

Necestovali daleko, jen do kopců nad městem, kde sochař ukázal na odbočku ke starobyle vyhlížející usedlosti obklopené vinicemi.

„Jestli budete ještě potřebovat odvoz, stačí zavolat na základnu!“ rozloučili se s nimi vojáci z La Spezia a pak už je Marignano vedl dovnitř.

Dvůr byl částečně dlážděný a v jednom rohu rostl mohutný dub, pod kterým bylo nachystáno venkovní posezení.

„Snad vám to nebude připadat moc skromné, tak početnou sešlost nezažil tenhle dům už několik dekád.“

„Tohle je tedy rodové sídlo Marignanových?“ zajímal se T'Challa.

„Jak se to vezme. Patřilo rodu Carbonellových, ze kterého pocházela moje babička, ale strýc se hrozně zadlužil a po jeho smrti šlo všechno do dražby ...“

Steve při jménu Carbonell zvědavě zvedl hlavu, ale T'Challovi nic neřeklo: „Takže jste dům koupil, abyste ho udržel v rodině!“

„Já sám bych na to neměl. Kolem roku 2000 jsem byl jen chudý, neznámý kluk, čerstvě po škole. Tony Stark mi půjčil peníze a nikdy je nechtěl zpátky!“

„Měla bych to upřesnit.“ vložila se do hovoru Pepper: „Tady Giovanni Tonymu napsal, jestli nechce statek koupit sám, aby zůstal v rodině. Jenže Tonyho tenkrát víc zajímaly slečny na obálce magazínu Maxim, tak řekl, že mu je ta barabizna ukradená ...“

„Ale poslal mi šek! Nejen, že jsem za to mohl dům koupit, ale měl jsem i na základní opravy, aby mi to nespadlo na hlavu!“

„Počkat, počkat! Proč by vám Tony Stark … Vy jste příbuzní?“ uvědomil si konečně wakandský král.

„No ano, moje babička a jeho dědeček byli sourozenci, ale nejde o nic světoborného. Osobně jsme se viděli jen dvakrát na rodinné sešlosti právě tady. Ale kdyby nebylo fotek, vůbec bych si to nepamatoval, já byl malý kluk a on puberťák a byli jsme jeden druhému úplně ukradení.

Takže se nemůžu chlubit, že jsme pěstovali nějaké srdečné vztahy, ale i kdyby bylo jen tohohle domu, tak jsme mu na věčné časy zavázán.“

„To zní, jako byste mu byl zavázán ještě za něco dalšího.“

„No, moje děti jsou velcí fanoušci Iron Mana, hlavně má nejstarší dcera. Někdy deset let zpátky jsem mu kvůli nim napsal o autogram a on poslal celou bednu hraček, plakátů a suvenýrů. Děti hrozně žadonily, abych je někdy vzal za strejdou Iron Manem na návštěvu, ale mě to přišlo trapné. Nechtěl jsem zneužívat náš příbuzenský vztah a on měl pořád tolik práce se záchranou světa a … a … když se mi doneslo, že se usadil a možná by i o příbuzenskou návštěvu stál, tak moje děti … byly pryč.... A teď je mám zase zpátky ….“ soukal ze sebe Marignano dojatě.

„Víte, co chci říct!“

Jako na znamení, vyběhli z kamenného portálu dva chlapci a dívka, mířili k sochaři a ječeli: „Papà! Papà!“

Ten je italsky začal nabádat, aby nezapomněli na slušné chování a pak svou rodinu představil a vyzval hosty, aby se usadili.

Ne všichni se vešli přímo ke stolu, ale bylo tu spousta jiných možností: kamenná zídka kolem záhonu, houpací sít nebo dřevěná lavice v podloubí a Bruce se uvelebil přímo na trávník pod dubem a záda si opřel o kmen.

Konečně nebyli nikomu na očích, mohli se všichni uvolnit a bavit se o blbostech.

„Kdo vlastně pustil ty AC/DC?“ zajímal se Petr.

„Já, moje zmizení nikdo ani nezaregistroval.“

„Nezoufej, mravenčí příteli. I ty se řadíš mezi hrdiny – možná nejsi velký rozměry, ale činy jistě.“ utěšoval Langa Thor.

„Já si taky nestěžuju! Je výhodné, nemít ty vaše provařený ksichty. Kdyby chtěl zmiznout takovej Cap ...“

„A kterýho teď myslíš? Mně nebo tady starouše?“ dobíral si ho Sam.

„No myslel jsem starouše, ale tebe už se to taky týká ty jeden americkej ptáku!“

Všichni vybuchli smíchy.

Jak jídla a vína ubývalo, společnost se trochu rozdrobila. Bruce patrně usnul, Morgan někam vyběhla s Marignanovými dětmi a Grootem, Pepper konverzovala s hostitelovou ženou, Petr a Wanda si cosi šuškali v koutě, Thor s Quillem se zase hecovali, Sam, Clint a Rhodey žvanili o NBA a asi nejpřekvapivější skupinkou byli Nebula, Rocket a Marignano diskutující o uměleckém kovářství a tvarování kovů obecně.

Steve popadl Buckyho za loket a sebral ze stolu jednu nedopitou lahev bílého vína: „Pojďme se projít!“

Alkohol na ně sice neúčinkoval, ale o chuťové pohárky rozhodně nepřišli a zdejší víno bylo skvělé. Už muselo být pozdě, protože se začínalo šeřit, ale obešli dům a courali se mezi vinicemi, dokud nenarazili na vyhlídku dolů k moři.

„Napadlo tě, že bychom někdy žili jinde než v New Yorku?“

„Jestli máš cukání po venkovským životě, tak mi pořád patří chajda ve Wakandě. Možná mě mý kozy ještě poznaj!“

„Vidíš, někdy bychom tam měli zaletět. Udělat si dovolenou!“

„Až na to, že hajzlové si dovolenou neberou. Nějakej průšvih může přijít kdykoliv a máme po flákání!“

„Avengers jsou teď početnější než kdy dřív, na pár dnů to za tebe někdo vezme, ne?“

Bucky se zastavil uprostřed chůze: „Hele, peklo zamrzlo nebo co? Vod kdy navádíš svý bližní, aby dlabali na povinnosti, co vořechu?“

„Já tě nenabádám k žádnýmu bojkotu povinností, jen k malé pauze! Od doby, co jsem konečně sundal uniformu, zjišťuju, že se dají dělat i lepší věci, než jen bojovat. My dva jsme nikdy nebyli na dovolený. Nejdřív nebyly peníze, pak přišla válka, ...“

„Pak jsme byli voba u ledu a pak byla zase válka.“

„Tak nějak, a proto, když tě mám zpátky, tak už nechci čekat. Nikdy nebude lepší příležitost užít si život než právě teď!“

„Výjimečně máš naprostou pravdu Stevie, ale co ten podmračenej ksicht. Co tě žere?“

„Ale … Tony to dokázal – vybudovat si život i uprostřed toho zmaru. Pořád si říkám, že jsem neměl právo ho tahat zpátky!“

„Krom zcela sobecký myšlenky, že bez jeho invence bych tady teď nestál, mám ještě jednu námitku – tys ho nijak nenutil ani nevydíral. Mohl tě poslat do hajzlu, ale nakonec to neudělal, protože měl evidentně vlastní dobrej důvod, proč do toho jít. Jak ti to řekla Peggy? Nechej vostatním důstojnost vlastní volby!“

„Asi máš pravdu!“

„To víš, že jo, vořechu! Asi bychom se měli vrátit zpátky a domluvit se, jak se dostaneme zpátky do hotelu. Tenhle barák se mi sice líbí a Marignano se zdá fajn chlap, ale ...“

„Právě proto, nemůžeme zneužívat jeho pohostinnost. Tolik ložnic, abychom se sem všichni vešli, zaručeně nemá a my máme dole zaplacené pokoje.“

Než se vrátili zpátky, nastala už skoro úplná tma. Na dvoře mezitím zapálili starožitné petrolejky i několik barevných lampionů a konverzující skupinky se promíchaly.

U stolu pod dubem seděli Rhodey, Happy, Clint, Marignano a na zemi vedle nich Bruce: „Zrovna jsme se bavili, co by na to dnešní představení řekl Tony!“

„Jsem si jistý, že váš výtvor by se mu líbil. Mimochodem, ještě jsem neměl příležitost říct, jak ...“

„Brzdi kapitáne!“ zastavil ho Rhodes: „Ta socha je parádní, o tom žádná. Nám šlo spíš o ten cirkus okolo.“

Marignano pokrčil rameny: „Tak s tím nemám nic společného, to si režírovala radnice. To je stinná stránka toho, když chcete své dílo umístit na veřejné prostranství, aby ho mohlo vidět, co nejvíc lidí – dovolili mi vybrat místo, ale ve všem ostatním jsem se musel podřídit.“

„My vám to taky nevyčítáme, jenom … tohle bylo takový …“

„K chcípnutí nudný! A jestli Tony něco nesnášel, pak nudu!“ zabručel Clint, který měl lehce upito.

„Tak alespoň ta socha je pěkná – leštěná ocel byl výborný nápad! U nás ve Státech se sice politici ještě ani neshodli, jestli ten památník vztyčí ve Washingtonu nebo v New Yorku, ale už se ví, že bude z mramoru!“ ušklíbl se Steve: „Ne, že bych měl něco proti mramoru jako takovému, ten zdejší, cararrský je nádherný, ale ...“ přemýšlel, jak nejlíp vyjádřit, že se to k Tonymu strašlivě nehodí, když ho předběhl Happy Hogan: „Šéf by z toho zvracel.“

„To je pravda, vždycky ho iritovalo, jak rychle se z Howarda po jeho smrti stala instituce, vzor dokonalosti, který neudělal nic špatně. Tony nikdy nechtěl, aby z něho byla mramorová instituce.“

„Možná bychom mohli dnes udělat něco … víc Starkovského?“ zamyslel se Bruce.

„Nějakej vodvaz!“

„Něco, čemu by se zasmál!“

„Něco … rebelantského?“

„Pojďme zbořit instituce!“

„Hm, jestli máte pánové na mysli totéž, co já, pak mám v ateliéru několik kvalitních lihových popisovačů.“

Všichni se po sobě spiklenecky podívali a usmáli se.

„Mám vám zavolat odvoz?“

„Kdepak, čím míň svědků, tím líp. Však jsou to zpátky do města nějaké dvě, tři míle ...“

Marignango si to v hlavě převedl na kilometry a zpátky: „Spíš čtyři, pět, jestli správně počítám.“

„To ujdeme, jsme trénovaní, skoro všichni nějak vylepšení … to dáme!“

„Tak na co čekáme, střízlivější už nebudem!“ zavelel Rhodey a zvedli se.

Trvalo ještě dalších dvacet minut, než se opravdu všichni sebrali. Na statku nechali akorát spícího, pod obraz opilého Quilla a Pepper, která už před chvílí odešla uložit ke spaní dceru.

Takovéhle procesí superhrdinů bylo sotva nenápadné, navíc nebyli ani moc potichu, protože řada z nich měla upito, ale než dokráčeli zpátky do centra Forte dei Marmi, bylo hodně po půlnoci a venku už nebylo zas tak moc lidí. O o ten zbytek pařičů, co se vraceli z barů a nočních klubů, se postaraly Mantis s Wandou a vsugerovaly jim, ať jdou raději jinou ulicí.

„Fajn Steve! Ty jsi tu mezi námi jedinej, co se někdy živil uměním, tak začni!“ poručil Rhodey a Steve poslechl. Vzal si černý fix, vyhoupl se na sokl a začal na obličeji sochy malovat obroučky brýlí a k nim knírek s bradkou.

„A teď já. Máme červenej fix?“ ozval se Clint a začal na Iron manovo koleno malovat rudý symbol přesýpacích hodin.

Thor vytvořil po obvodu soklu dlouhý nápis v asgardských runách, Bruce nakreslil soše na záda cosi jako chemický vzorec, Rhodey přidal na pravé předloktí sprostou rýmovačku, kterou s Tonym vymysleli na vysoké.

T'Challa napsal několik slov ve své mateřštině, Buckyho vzkaz byl v azbuce, Nebula se s tím nepárala a svůj obrázek prostě vyryla prstem do betonového podstavce, Shuri přidala pod Brucův vzorec nějaký technický nákres a Petr pod to přimaloval pavouka.Groot zanechal na kotníku sochy liánovitý kruh a taky Rocket, Wanda, Mantis a Drax si našli volné místečko na soše nebo na soklu k zanechání vzkazu. Když byli všichni hotoví, Happy Hogan pověsil na zvednutou levou ruku papírový sáček s obrázkem hamburgeru.

Spokojeně se na své dílo dívali až Petr řekl. „To chce fotku!“

„Myslím, že ještě ne!“ ozvalo se za nimi a všichni se obrátili. Uprostřed silnice stála Pepper Pottsová a kriticky si jejich výtvor měřila.

Rhodey začal: „My to vysvět...“

Ale nenechala ho domluvit: „Kdo má tu červenou fixu? Tamhle ještě něco chybí!“

Sam jí automaticky podal žádanou barvu a Steve s Buckym jí vysadili na podstavec. Na Iron manově hrudníku zbývalo přesně uprostřed, v místě, kde by měl být obloukový reaktor, ještě kus volné plochy. Pepper tam namalovala srdce a po něj číslovku 3000.

„Tak a teď se můžeme fotit! A ne, že to někdo z vás dá na sociální sítě!“

**Author's Note:**

> Na závěr jako obvykle pár technických poznámek. Lokace sochy je reálná, ale jméno sochaře jsem si vymyslela, abych mu mohla dát identitu podle svých představ.  
Jinak veškerá Italština je dílem překladače (vy jazykem Dantovým vládnoucí, je-li to blbě, tak mi napište a opravím)  
Pokud se Vám povídka líbila, potěší mě kudos a hlavně komentáře!


End file.
